Drag-knight and kamen rider is the answer
by Artzilla406
Summary: question: what do you do when another rider was introduce to you and have a vast arsinal of anime? answer, you make a story where there is a secondary rider and the world is mechanical dragons.
1. question 1

Walking down the streets there is two cloaked person who is the height of a teen holding a back back and a sword on the hilt

?: well dexsam, this must be where luxia said it might be.

Dexsam: yes, she might be in trouble like a dam being dipped in cheese. 

?: so where you might think she be?

Dexsam: on the top of it Max,(point the roof) dealing with a small problem.

Max: oh boy, did a cat took her money again?

Dexsam: you want me to shoot it?

Max: no.

Dexsam: then what you had in mine?

Max: i'll help her get the cat and her money, you stay put and be in a look out.

Dexsam: you got it bro.

Max: just don't go depuzzling people again, the last time that brought down one business chain.

Dexsam: oh don't worry, I mean your the one has the brainstorm of it, you got the quiz and I got the puzzle.

Max: yeah, yeah.

Max jump up and land a root as he follow and spotted has silver hair and grey eyes girl wearing a white shirt , brown vest, blue skirt, black legging sock, brown boots, black gloves.

Max: hey Luxia.

Luxia: max? Is that you?

Max: is a trick question? Cuz question, explain how you got to the roof.

Luxia: yes that's you, no doubt about it.

Max: it's good to see you again.

Luxia: yeah but no time i have to chase that cat.

As luxia watch as calculated the roof top, he quickly push her out of the way, then the roof begin to break.

Max: oh boy.

As he fall under the roof and crash landed into a bath.

Max: _a woman bath, i better cover my eyes!_ (he cover his eyes)

As the girls see max who cloaked as they cant tell along who he fall on while he got up is a naked a beautiful young woman with a beautiful face, white skin, and crimson eyes.

?: Any last words before you die?

He take a bow.

Max: ounce again i would never looked as i have no interest in that. I'm no pervert and i do apologize of the ceiling been broken, I swear I'll be careful and explanation.

He jump to the pillars left and right and went up to the broken hole ceiling.

Max: honestly they should reinforce that hole.

**Timeskip**

Max regroup with Dexsam and continue there walk.

Dexsam: how it go?

Max: it went good, but I had some unfortunate events.

Dexsam: i see.

Max: so what-

?: stop right there you two!

The two cloaked teens turn to see two girls wearing school uniform.

Max: uh oh.

Dexsam: fans of yours?

Max: not in a slightest.

Dexsam: don't wanna cause problem here.

Max: yeah, guess we have no choice.

Dexsam: lets scram!

Max: no! Look we'll explain it, doing this make it worst.

Dexsam: fine.

**Timeksip**

The two boys locked behind bars even they have locks on their wrist but a hidden key as they done it and they sat down to wait along their sword are outside so they wait.

Dexsam: I told you that we should scram, but we ended up in here.

Max: is because if we dun off they wont trust us , also luxia id a witness right?

Dexsam: yeah?

Max: so she could get us out of here no problem.

Dexsam: i know, (sigh) it just i dont want any trouble nor the fact is all girl school and dont want them to think we're perv and all since luxia told us the location of it and she now part of this.

Max: lets hope she'll get us out of here little buddy.

Dexsam: okay.

Then came in the open door, is luxia and next is a girl in uniform has waist-length blue hair decorated with a black ribbon. She has a slender figure and blue eyes of cold light.

Dexsam: hey is jacky frost!

Max frown at his brother while elbow him.

Dexsam: ow! What?

Max: keep it down chouderhead.

Dexsam: I try to show a humor along nickname

Max: let me do the talking , if you want no en stop making it while fixing it.

Dexsam: okay, okay.

Max: (clear his throat) hello there miss, I'm max and this here my brother dexsam, and you are?

?: hello.

Dexsam: I try to show a humor along nickname.

Max: let me do the talking , if yoy want no en stop making it while fixing it.

Dexsam: okay, okay.

Max: (clear his throat) hello there miss, I'm max and this here my brother dexsam.

?: hello.

Max: I assume luxia explain this misunderstanding?

?: yes.

She walked and look at their swords.

?: interesting, are these two sword device yours?

Max: yes it is.

Dexsam: uh huh.

?: and your friend there too, it's rare to see someone carrying around two of them... Furthermore , this black sword...

?: well , if it isn't krulcifer!

Walking in the room is another girl with blue short hair.

?:what are you doing here?

Krulicfer: leaving aside the cutesty gentlemen here , i came to see you, sharis.

Sharis: oh i see, okay you two along the girl, I'll give you the academdy's headmaster a call.

Luxia: headmaster?

Sharis: you two remove the cloaks.

Max amd dexsam: alright.

Dexsam: just don't take a peak from under there.

The two boys remove the cloaks to show their appearance, max has purple hair with white streaks, red eyes, peach skin and is wearing blue glasses, black coat open, have a blue shirt underneath, black pants, black shoes, red tie, wearing a wide brim hat, white gloves. Dexsam has green hair with blue and red bits, yellow eyes and milky white skin is wearing a black shirt with a white bunny on it under a black jacket, black gloves, white pants, black shoes, wears a…. bunny hat.

Sharis:( looked at dexsam) why your wearing bunny ears hat?

Dexsam: why would i not?

Max: don't mind my little buddy here, he likes bunnys.

Dexsam: and there crazy abilities too!

Max: your thinking of something else.

Sharis: and how come you two unlocked your shackles?

Max: there's nothing that I can't get out, everything is a giant trivia game for me.

Dexsam: what way to solve this puzzle by putting together a piece to be unlocked.

Sharis looked at luxia as she sigh.

Luxia: they see cells and shackles as puzzles and problem solvers.

Sharis: i see.

**The next day.**

The two boys followed sharia and luxia to the hallway, next to then is a girl yellow colored eyes and light brown hair which she wears in a ponytail.

?: so breaking in and-

She blush to see dexsam look cute of his bunny ears hat.

Dexsam: something wrong?

?: why do you have cute bunny ears?

Dexsam: why not?

She then poke it as the bunny ear twitch a little.

?: oh my god there real!

Sharis: cut it out , tillfar.

Max: juging from yesterday last night, i heard a 3rd year kngihts who i encounter but didnt see

Luxia: _huh? The 3rd year knights and the headmaster...this place couldn't be…_

timeskip

?: welcome to the academy!

Inside the office is the headmsster who is a girl. She has hair which falls under to her shoulders, a slender waist and large breasts.

?: In other words, was an unfortunate accident, right, luxia arcadia, princess of the old empire arcadia ? Along you two, Max Quinonez and sam cooper, sons of the two brillant scientists in the world and old empire arcadia.

Max: sorry for the invonvenience.

Dexsam: luxia told us the school but what it is as we figure help her small problem

Luxia: I'm sorry this happened on our way here.

tillfar: a former princess and sons of a sciensits?

Sharis: but, headmaster!

?: now, now… we were the ones who called you here for the job and I'll vouch for you innocence as a longtime acquaintance. These two boys is not so gutsy.

Dexsam: um...

?: ah, yes, yes the main issue. You three know about this acadmedy?

Max: why yes and let ms explain what's seem the problem, if I'm not mistaken, this is in control of the new kingdom?

?: yes.

Dexsam: along 5 years ago need to devoted some energy with the drag knights user.

?: exactly, so they would never succumb to the strength of other countries.

Max: (adujst his glasses) as munch of how this school training for girls as drag knights then boys and there is report of some unknown monster lately terrorize and sometime attacking.

?: my you two do have your parent's prediction, i thought I'd ask you along luxia to woek here.

Sharis and tillfar: huh?!

Max: of course, question! Who else will be Saving the world by incoming enemies to the future? and how will it solve the answer for peace?

?: excuse me?

Luxia: I'm sorry, these two like of puzzle and question and tested on everybody.

?: i see, well to answer your question that you two and luxia will do great for the girls and I'm sure they'll love it, since you two along luxia have one of the drag knight.

Max: correct.

Sharis: headmaster!

Tillfar: w-w-wai-

The door slammed open to show the blond girl with a ponytail along group of girls behind her.

?: wait a second!

Max: _that voice, the same girl from the bath yesterday last night._

?: haven't even approved of this man yet!

Dexsam: who's that dam?

Max: i got this just dont worry.

?: allowing this perverted, so called " man" to work with this school... Unenviable!

Max: you must be Lisesharte Atismata, the First Princess of the New Kingdom Atismata. 

Lisesgarte: you have been studying.

Max: indeed.

Tillfar: hey, miss lisha, if you get that close he's gonna knock you over!

Dexsam: oh burn!

Max smack him.

Dexsam: ow! Is true!

Max: Lisha, (bow his head a little) I truly apologize of what happen but you must know this misunderstanding here, as I wanted to start over please.

Dexsam: and go clubbing at peoples heads!

the girls looked at dexsam as if he's insane.

Dexsam: potato!

Max: don't worry about my little buddy here, he's cool.

?: okay then, i'll leave his punishment to the girls who are the vicitms of this incident, lisesharte.

Max: oh boy.

Luxia: what?!

Dexsam: oh, tough luck bro, well I-

Max: can my brother join?

?: sure

Dexsam: hey!

Tillfar: (hugs him) nope! he's too fluffy to fight!

Dexsam: see, I am fluffy.

?: I made up my mind.

Dexsam:(Sigh) is okay.

Lisesgarte smile and point at the two guys.

Lisesgarte: then fight me! I'll determine whether or not you are worthy of becoming a drag-knight of this academy

Max: very well, question! Do you be satisfied starting over when the match over to prove i'm not what you imagine?

Lisesgarte: of course I will be.

Max: correct.

Luxia: y-you sure you and dexsam wanna join? Is all girl school and you two are boys.

Max: sure,(turn lisesgarte and the girls) I know it seem unexpected and aware of a male joining, (bow) but I do hope we get along and know each other for the future, male are valuable.

Dexsam: and we sure we'll be good friends to hang out and I cant wait to eat my carrot cake! (wiggle his bunny ears hat)

Tillfar: how do you keep doing that?

Dexsam: it's probably something to do with my adventures and experimentation with fabric and chamacles.

he pull a small bag of carrots and eating some carrots which the girls and mostly tillfar found it so cute.

Max: guess I'm fighting lisesgarte and my little brother is getting pampered.

Dexsam: hey! I am not! Anyway i'll be sleeping somewhere (Run off)

Max: Dex! you crazy Rabbit! (sigh) he always do this.

Luxia: guess you two never changed.

Max: trust me, I wonder what inside of his head sometime, I maybe a genius but this guy's mind is a puzzle. (turn lisesgarte) well guess it just me and you, I do hope we do good and wish you the best, as you know luxia is maybe perhaps be my brother's subitute will help of your curiosity of our strength and level?

Lisesgarte: I believe your brother has a few screws loose.

Max: that's one of the ways of complimenting him.

Liesesgarte: but your question yes, luxia will do.

luxia: w-wait ! w-why am I involve to this?!

Lisesgarte: because your max's brother substitute, I'm wanted to know if your worthy as well of the fighting.

Max: i'm honor to do so and hope my over leader will be good enough.

**Timeskip**

dexsam is walking around campise

Dexsam: hmm, (looked at the tree outside) this will do.

He lay down on the tree sleeping like a bunny. Then someone is sleeping next to him.

Dexsam: (mutter in his sleep) I like to play the volleyball in the summer…. Until I blow it up. Zzzzzzzzzz…..

**with max**

max and luxia are in a room while sitting on a couch with another girl has shoulder-length light grey hair and grey eyes and next a girl with short black hair and green eyes standing up.

?: jezz, you two know how to attract anything.

Max: Good to see you two Airi.

Airi: where is that little crazy bunnyboy gone too?

Max: perhaps sleeping outside.

Max: morel ike a wild rabbit, I mean who in the right mind thinking sleeping outside is good

M**eanwhile**

Ash is sleeping top a tree sneeze awoke.

Ash: huh? Someone talking about me.

**with Max**

Max: excuse me.

he zoom in while the door open then throw his brother to the floor as he woke up.

Max: got him.

Dexsam: what the hell man?!

Airi: hello bunny.

Dexsam:(turn Airi and got up) eh, what's up Ai?

Airi: I see your still a loose cannon.

Dexsam: huh uh.

Luxia: sorry about everything...

Max: it was straighten out, so airi who's your friend there?

Airi: oh, she my roommate in the girl's dorm, her name is-

?: yes. I am nokuto leaflet, year 1.

Max: nice to meet you.

Dexsam: do you do how? Nice to meet ya.

Airi: thank goodness you three out ouf trouble and not arrested.

Max: come on Airi, you know I have to solve with my brother here.

Dexsam: like a carrot cake in a walk!

Airi: your still the same as ever.

Max: yep.

Airi: since the coup d'état, we as the surviving members of the former royal family are considered criminals… the debt we'd taken on in exchange for amnesty is not something I can never pay for by myself!

Max walk and petted her shoulder.

Max: is alright, is why i'm here and for you two, cuz it wouldn't be the same.

Airi: yeah, those was the good times.

Max: well luxia better not keep Lisha waiting, two on one seem to see what she can do.

**Tim****e****skip**

max and luxia are in there jumpsuits color black and white, as max not wearing his glasses nor hat, they enter the arena tournament as the whole students and Dexsam who's eating a hotdog and drink along , the barrier has been set

As the two wokan at the top balcony

?: all machines, deploy barriers.

As the barriers has been set up.

Dexsam: ooh, this is gonna be good.

Max: hope you're having a good time little buddy!

?: then, let the machine dragon ceremony of the first queen of the new kingdom, miss lisesharte, versus the former seventh prince of the old empire and the brillitant scientist's son, Luxia and Max, begin .

luxia: wait, isn't everyone a bit too free?

Dexsam: not when max did the rodeo with a raging bull!

Max: dexsam ! if you keep this up of whatever random nut job coming out of your mouth of not the moment like this sometime, you'll lose that hat!

DexSam's eyes wide and keep his mouth shut, don't wanna lose it.

Lisesharte: Luxia arcadia and Max Quinonez.

As she came wearing a black and white suit.

Lisesharte: why do you think I challenged you to this fight?

Luxia: because i'm the prince o the old empire.

Max: you'll have the answer when we win, and I bet she know why fighting me as well.

?: both parties, prepare!

As they hold their hilt and begin unsheathed their sword.

Dexsam: oh this is going to be awesome!

Luxia: come to me, symbol of the power worthy of the crest of the winged dragon, let us soar with the blade! Wyvern!

Max: concer all, symbol of power worthy of the overlord and the king, let us take over and destroy with the claws of blades! Overleader!

As the blue and reddish-orange flashes on both of them, Luxia is now wearing a blue and while armor that has a backpack with extra arms and some wings on the top, meanwhile with max his armor is more different, his armor has gray and dark gray armor on the shoulders, legs and the extra arms, he has two wings on the back pack, one is crimson red on top with the dirty blonde tattered wings and the other is long and huge that glowed neon yellowish green, it has a long ass tail that is around the main body as it lifted the whole thing up, he also has two curved designs that is around his thighs, he is wearing on his head is a crimson and gray helmet with little crimson wings and a white horn on the forehead, he is holding a large war sword and has a red cape. All of the girls are amaze and blush a bit seeing max's drag knight.

Dexsam: ho ho! She's dead.

Max: alright.

luxia: (blush) n-nice drag knight max.

max: thank you.

Lisesharte: a wyvern and a new drago-ride?

they turn for lisesharte, She is wearing a full red armor with green lines around the armor.

Max: yep, what'd you think? I do say your's is pretty impressive.

lisesharte just stared at him.

Max: also I called mine the overleader.

Lisesharte: This is the divine drag-ride, Tiamat ! your machine dragon can hardly compare to mine , right?

Luxia: divine...drag ride…

Max: well looks can be describe and name, question ! can your Tiamat defeat the overleader? Maruka? Daska?

Lisesharte: what?

Luxia: that means O or X in Japanese.

Max: so what the answer? Maruka? Daska?

Lisesharte: ... I will defeat you.

Max: answer... Daska.

As john took a picture while watching the game from the top.

Liseharte summon a gun blaster, shooting the two as luxia dodge but Max summon a saber blade, he spin it to deflect make her move the side from the sword swing, then he smile as he back flip threw his sword to slice her little drone in surprise, then he summon cannon double barrel make a charge blast her, she cross her arm , but the blast push down to the ground, but she still standing.

Luxia: woah, you okay Max?

Max: yep, although I know she not giving up.

Liseharte getting back up , she is shock of his skills and even how as if he's holding back.

Liseharte: are you mocking me?

Max: i'm sorry but i'm not.

Lisesharte: you are, your holding back how dare you! Show your true nature, Tiamat! (raised her arm up) **SEVEN HEADS!**

Then she glow a green light, she have summon a long cannon machine gun like.

Sharis: she loaded the special equipment?!

Tillfar: oh dear! By the way, isn't it dangerous for us all to be here?

Dexsam: but where's the fun with that?

Max: okay, come fort overleader! **WIRE PILLAR!**

He smash his hands as came out pillar blade with spike around the field loaded of an electric dance around it.

Sharis: what is that?!

Dexsam: you'll see.

Lisesharte: what kind equipment is this?!

Max: question! Will your equipment finished me off? Maruka? Daska?

Lisesharte: Maruka!

Max: the answer is...Daska!

She then got shocked with lightning by the spike pillar as the lightning break the barriers to pieces, she fall down, struggle getting back up as her armor electric a bit.

everyone is awe of seeing Max is defeating her.

Tillfar: how is he beating her?

Dexsam: cuz that his abilites, along the second generation drag knight, made by our dad.

Tilfar: second...

Sharis: generation?

Dexsam: oh yes, our dad thought to make the drag knight new and improve, along discover of it adaptable and even handling abyss as well, (shocked the two girls) as it remodified and remaking weapon equipment by thoughts, mind, body and soul along sometime emotion , and it have a super mode, only Max and I have those.

Tilfar: no way.

Dexsam: our dad give it to us, since is a long story of what happen to them,we even have spares to give to someone we trust and care, (sigh) our dad wanted to do the right thing since to prove the old empire how it is, they join so they can show them to do what's right. If only mom was here she'll be proud of seeing us, (bunny ears drop down) cuz I sure missed her.

Tilfar then got a heart attack from his cuteness and gives him a hug.

Tilfar: too much!

She then petted his head to comfort him.

Tilfar: too cute.

Luxia: incredible.

As lisesharte is still standing as she shake it off.

Max: good, lisesharte, i'm glad your still standing.

Lisesharte: come on.

Max: give me your best shot.

Suddenly his watching beeping, he looked at up to see a black dragon beast while mosntoeus humanoid expose brain riding it while the bareir is destroyed.

Max and dexsam:_ the abyss with...brain drainers._

It roared making everyone turn to it and the creature on its back.

Dexsam got down and run to his brother.

Dexsam: hey max, see those brain drainer riding on that big guy?

Max: yep, looks like he made his move.

Dexsam: Alright! Let's take them out rider style, but first we need to get out of here!

Max: yeah, don't want them to know yet of who we are.

Dexsam: HEY EVERYBODY!

Everyone looked at the guys

Max: MOVE NOW AND EVACUATE!

All the girls riding as the two boys run out to look the close is clear.

Dexsam: ready?

Max: (nodded) oh yeah.

Max then pull out a neckless with a question mark and Dexsam snap his fingers. As then a belt driver appeared, max pull out a red and blue colorful question mark, dexsam pull out a yellow and green puzzle piece.

Max and Dexsam: Henshin! (put in their belt)

**FACTION! PASSION! QUESTION!**

**SOLVER! PIECES! PUZZLE!**

Then behind max is an oval tracks appeared behind him with a red O and a blue X then puzzle peices starting to scattering around dexsam, max is being covered by red and blue question marks on his left and right forming his jumpsuit, his jumpsuit is black al over, but has red question marks on his right side and blue ones on his left, his armor is bits and pieces of ex-aid with his chestplate holds two white circles with the red O and the blue X, his helmet has two orange question marks acting as a viser with one more on his forehead and it's white. With dexsam,, the pieces attach together on his body to make a white and gold checker like of a suit with armor that gold and blue ,chestplate of puzzle square like to show the answer or incorrect answer and visor as well, shoulder pads of a puzzle piece like to match the answers.

**QUIZ! **

**CLUE!**

?: Saving the world and obtaining the right answer! Kamen Rider Quiz!

?: the war is the question, to solve the missing puzzle by ending it, kamen rider! Clue!

Some of the girl and luxia, lisesharte, sharis, Tillfar, ariri see the two rider running toward the enemies.

Luxia: a-a-are those two...

Lisesharte: kamen riders.

Tillfar: fluffy rider bunny!

They turn at the girls.

Quiz: oh, did you girls...

Clue: saw us transformed?

Quiz: we'll explain later.

?: right now you guys should get ready.

They all turn male them gasp and shocked, to see non other decade has arrived while dusted his hands.

Quiz: your decade.

Clue: lets hope you don't turn to ash.

Decade: answer this, do you think you'll unpredictable mind will solve anything other then seriously enough?

Clue: yes.

Decade and quiz: no.

Clue: hey!

Quiz: anyway you girls stay put.

Clue: quiz, decade and i gonna handle the abyss and the enemies!

The girls nodded and the riders run at the enemy.

The brain drainer got down as charging at the two rider while decade jump up on the abyss's back and shooting the back make the beast roar in pain.

Quiz and clue punching and kicking while dodges each the brain drainer's claws and bite , as the two rider jump back and quiz elbow one of them, clue uppercut.

Quiz: question! Will we win? Maruka? Daska?

Clue: answer this! How will you defeat us? Solve the missing piece.

The brain drainer roared and charge at them.

Quiz: the answer is Daska!

Clue: and the answer is, you cant defeat us today!

Then it got shocked and quiz speed in punch one of them and so do clue , as they use their drag knight sword as they slashing each of them as then look the abyss getting burn as roar in pain to crouch down to the ground D-Ryuki .

Quiz and Clue: woah

They decide as they go back fighting the brain drain, slashing in speed by passed them.

Quiz: question! Will we defeat the abyss? Maruka? Daska?

Clue: answer this! How will we defeat it? Solve the missing piece!

Brain drainer: NEVER!

Quiz the answer is Maruka!

Clue: we will defeat it as a team!

He got elasticated again making him fall over.

D-ryuki: wanna finish this?

Quiz: yes.

Clue: let's take them down!

Quiz pull out the question mark from his driver as it change to an explanation point, Clue pull out all pieces together puzzle and D-Ryuki pull out a card , they insert it to their belt.

**FINAL QUESTION!**

**FINAL ATTACK RIDE: R-R-RYUKI!**

**FINAL PUZZLE!**

Quiz: quesiton! Will this attack finish you and the abyss? Maruka? Daska?

Clue: answer this! Will you be strong enough to survive this? Solve the missing piece!

As the three riders jump quiz and clue was covered by a panel along a red mettaltic dragon came in, the girls was looking at the panels wondering what the two riders will come out of.

Then quiz came out of the O and Clue burst out the panel show a correct puzzle piece along D-Ryuki kick, all attack together hit the enemeis as a big explosion destroying them all , the 3 rider land at the ground.

Clue: oh yeah! We did it!

Quiz: indeed.

D-Ryuki: uh huh.

Tillfar then tackled clue in a hug.

Clue: heheheh, enjoy the show?

Tillfa: fluffy!

Quiz: so luxia , i bet you and they other got questions about me a rider huh?

Luxia: yeah… THOUSANDS!

Quiz: hehehe, indeed

**Times****k****ip**

the eye witnesses and the riders all gathered in a room.

Max: okay you all is true me and my bro is a rider and john here i heard is decade.

Dexsam: yep!

John: what's up?

Lisesharte: I don't understand, why is he here? And how did you get those?

Dexsam: we'll explain tomorrow.

John: like i said, is a new journey meeting other rider since all of their world merge here meaning a new world (shocking the girls) max and dexsam is part of the heisei kamen rider generation.

Max and dexsam: sweet!

John: but there will be more what meets the eye in the kamen riders line.

Max: so wait, other rider like us right?

john: yes, shinobi, kikai and ginga.

Dexsam: do any of them play cards?

John: does anything have a nut job rabbit?

Dexsam: hey!

Max: anyway i'll be sure to meet them and welcome aboard.

John: so I see dr. esteinyor is up to no good.

Dexsam: no kidding, that's why we have a feeling of it

Max: well we're not alone bro, i'm sure we can handle cuz question! Will we succeed victory in the future?

Dexsam: that's the answer we'll find when we all work together, so yeah

Max: sure is, cuz the world, (smile) along this school have a rider to solve their many question in line.

in a deep hidden dark headquarter, is a humanoid monster with a bit buff muscle, wearing a green and blue suit with armor shoulder pads, gauntlet, a helmet, a cape as computer screen around him, then on his left and right, is humanoid knights of each letter on their chest, A. B. C. and D. as they have draognic like helmets, the a brain drainer came in.

brain drainer: my lord, the abyss and the troops have failed.

?: Hmm? how's that… hmm, they must be already there.

knight A: the two rider mustve gotten to the school Dr. Ensteinyor

Dr. Ensteinyor : no kidding, but I was expecting them cuz did they think I never know...hmm, those two are like their father.

Knight B: so what now boss?

Dr. Ensteinyor: is only just the begging along that the abyss are in my control, if kamen rider quiz and clue wanted to play a game, this will be their last and hard trivia they'll ever have in their life, including their new friends as well, prepared and warn the troopers, do as you can to mimic and copy each mind to any being to create my super solider.

the knights bow and walk off to do their order, then he looked at the video screen of kamen rider quiz and clue in the school as he grin evil.

Dr. Ensteinyor: And then when I created my masterpiece, I will take over this world with my superiour knowledge and power! Hahahahahaha! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!


	2. question 2

Max and Dexsam are now in a classroom as in front of the female students.

Teacher: well, it's been decided that from today, a new cadet to the academy will be in our class. Please treat them well.

Max: hello.

Dexsam: what up? (wiggle his bunny ears)

the girls blush on how cute the two boys are.

teacher: okay then, sit in the empty seat please.

Max: sure.

Dexsam: okay!

They start to walk around to find some seat.

Max Notice that his brother got carrots with him.

Max: Dex we talk about this, no carrots during class.

Dexsam: i need my brain food bonus! To take on the brain eating ants!

Max: (sigh) your a strange one lil brother.

As they walk by, they found some spots to sit as the girls whispered.

Girl 42: oh my god, Dexsam is so cute!

Girl 5: is that hat real?

Girl 8: oh wow, max is so collective.

Girl 98: do you think he'll go out with me?

Max turn at luxia who is next to lisesgarte.

Max smile then sit next between them.

Max: hello.

Luxia: hey max.

Max: how have you been doing?

Luxia: alright and your brother?

max: odd again bringing his carrots again in class.

Daxsam: you will never have my brain leaches!

Max: Max just sit down so we can start class, and try be 100 % your mind instead of your odd mind!

Dexsam: okay, okay.

?: huh? it's Dexy.

He look around then turn to see a beautiful young woman with golden eyes and short pink hair tied into pigtails with two black ribbons., she has a well-endowed chest that brings about a mysterious charm as it contradicts her childish face.

Dexsam: Philphiie Aingram?! No wait, I mean Phi?! is that you?!

She nodded with a small smile.

Dexsam: man it's been a long time!

Philphie: I found you sleepy yesterday, so i comfort you.

Dexsam: oh no wonder i felt something warm! as long no lamp cannot be a couple because lamp cannot be married nor make out, that it might legal in Hawaii or something, but not legal in here.

She start to giggle a little.

Teacher: An acquaintance of yours?

Dexsam: yep! She's my brother, luxia and i childhood friend way back!

Tillfur: no! My fluffy!

Philphie hugged him to sit close as her big breasts press to his arm.

Philphie: mine.

Dexsam: say phi mind you share your textbook?

Philphie: yes.

**Short Timeskip**

the girls gather around dexsam and max asking some question about they have a request and about them as kamen riders.

Girl 263: is it true that you can answer lots of questions max?

max: sure, a lot there is and is my right to see how people use their talent or gift when their future depends on them.

Girl 51: how long have you and your brother became kamen riders.

Max: some of it long a bit before luxia and us split, we taking down the brain drainer, monster to copy knowledge as become stronger or worst out of control as they lack of brain but brawn.

Dexsam: I told you brain sucking leaches are real!

Max:(Whack him) no man, they copy not suck them.

Dexsam: fine.

One of the girl poke the bunny ear as it twitch a little.

Girl 26: oh my gosh! There real!

Dexsam: I get that a lot (nibble the carrots) I kept It on without I feel naked without my hat.

Girl 2334: oh! So cute!

Max: we luxia as a handygirl back then, we assist around sometime.

Girl 24: can you and your new friend also request your service?

Max: well luxia as a handygirl back then, we assist around sometime.

Girl 24: can you and your new friend also request your service?

Dexsam: sure!

Girl 24: can I also request your service?

Girl 77: no fair! I wanna make a request too!

Tillfur: okay, okay! Please write your request for max ,luxia and mr fluffy I this paper and put it in the box, 'kay?

Max and dexsam: oh boy.

As the girls are writing what they want in paper.

Dexsam: now everything a mixed like a blender with some dynamite!

Max: what's a matter with you Dex?

Dexsam: I don't know!

Lisesgarte: h-hey max(came in shyly playing her thumbs)

Max: oh yes miss lisesgarte?

Lisesgarte: I have a request as well.

Max: what is it?

Lisesgarte: th-that… I want you, from now on, to… become my exclusive personal assistent.

Everyone in the room is now in shock.

Max: hmmm, question! Will you help me to defeat my enemies as well? Maruka, daska?

Lisesgarte: Maruka.

Max: the answer is...Maruka!

She smiled at him for that answer. Dexsam growl as he see his bag of carrots is empty of ate them all.

Dexsam: (bunny ears drop) now I'm hungry.

Tillfur: oh no!

She quickly pull out a 3 candy and chips.

Tillfur: here!

His bunny ears went up.

Dexsam: yay!

as he grab it then share the candy to philphie, he dibble the chip like an actual rabbit.

Tillfur: (hugs him) so cute!

Philphie: (hugs his other arm) mine.

Tillfur: no! Mr. Fluffy is Mine!

Dexsam: I'm taffy!

Max: no your losing it

?: sorry , but are you free now?

They turn to see the same blue haired girl from yesterday.

Max: oh hello.

Lisesgarte: Krulcifer? If there some business I'll take care of it later. I'm having an important conversation n-

Krulcifer: they were assist luxia for a job by the headmistress earlier, so I'm borrow those two for a little while. (turn at max and luxia) that's okay, right max and Lucia?

Max: we don't mind.

They followed her outside and on the edge of a cliff.

Max: something you need for us?

Krulcifer: yes.

Max: what is it?

Krulcifer: well...do you know the " black hero"?

Max: maybe…

Max turn luxia who seem to know well.

Krulcifer: he was the drag-knight who, with just one machine, brought about the downfall of the old empire . His identity is shrouded in mystery , and even now is unknown...

max: i see.

Krulcifer: i have a request for you two...find the black hero,i have some business to take care of with that person.

Krulcifer: I'll tell you when the time comes

Max: very well, question! It depends your future need to be careful of more dangeorus threat, will you do it alone? Maruka? Daska?

Krulcifer: huh?

She sees him walk off.

Krulcifer:( turn at luxia) you have an interesting friend there.

Luxia: y-yeah, (sweatdrop) he always asked people his questions with those words.

Krulcifer: not to mention cute.

Luxia: HEY!

Krulcifer: oh so you like him?

That make luxia blush hard

**The Next day**

**In morning**

Max is starting to wake up, only to see Daxsam sleeping on the floor

Dexsam sleeping in hiz bad then he felt something soft he touch.

Dexsam: (waking up) huh? Pillow are soft but not, squishy.

Then he looks up to see… a breast, Dexsam title his head as remove the cover is philphie with her hair down wearing nothing but white shirt unbutton reveal her shoulder and big breasts.

Dexsam:( petted her head) phi , rise and shine sleepyhead.

Philphie snuggled the bed

Dexsam: okay i guess we cant hang out around after class as...a date.

She then grabs him and pulls him back to bed. Then she see him hugging dexsam like a teddy bear as she yawn waking up looking at him.

Philphie: good morning.

Dexsam: morning, why you in my room?

Philphie: well this is my room. It's been a while since we've slept together too, right?

Dexsam: yeah and your cute as a button.

She smiles and snuggle more.

Dexsam: also you heard of me mention date huh? (sees her nod) okay.

She then peck his cheek make him slightly red.

Philphie: your cute

Tillur came in the room to see Dexsam being snuggle by Philphie.

Tillur: HEY! GET AWAY FROM MY FLUFFY!

Philphie: no.

she pouted then start pulling onto Dexsam

But Philphie's iron grip didn't let go of him.

Dexsam: strechy, like a taffy or some sort of elastic band.

Max: ugh, what's going on?

Dexsam: nothing go back to the dome!

**Timeskip**

Max and dexsam are now at the cafeteria.

Max: what was that this morning?

Dexsam: my sleepy friend is sleeping with me.

Max: nevermind.

Dexsam: I'm president of the united states of magicland!

Max: also our new friend mention the black hero

Dexsam: say what?

Max: the black hero.

Dexsam: I see, I'm guessing Krulcifer mention it?

Max: (turn to Luxia and her sister talking) well we better help out.

Dexsam: got it.

**Timeskip**

They went to the workshop to look around to see the Drag-knight armor.

Luxia: excuse me! We came to take care the job you requested!

Then Max and Luxia found Lisesharte is sleeping on the floor.

Max: she must be tired.

He start to crouch down and gently move her shoulder.

Max: hey liese, time to wake up.

She start to grown and start to wake up.

She look at max smile.

Max: hi there.

Lisesharte: oh morning.

She look at him and luxia.

Lisesharte: that's right, i put a work request, didn't I? (got up)

Luxia: where's the maanger of the workshop.

Max: where looking at her luxia.

Luxia: huh? The manager?!

Max: yep.

Lisesharte: (turn her head to one of the Drag-knights) look, I fixed your Wyvern for you.

Max: (petted her head) wow your very good , your got some good skills to fix it.

She blushed red and playfully punched his chest.

Max: hehe so cute.

Then dexsam pops in out of nowhere.

Dexsam: HI!

Max whack him in defense

Dexsam: ow! What the heck bro? (rubbing his head)

Max: oh sorry lil bro thought you was an intruder.

Dexsam: am not.

Max: then stop pop out of nowhere yelling your head out.

Dexsam: fine, fine so what's happening?

Luxia: when did he pop out?

Dexsam: POP GOES THE WHEAL!

Max: dex.

Dexsam:(Pouted) your no fun(turn at Drag-knights) is that luxia's Wyvern?

Lisesharte: yep.

Dexsam: ah it's all fixed! to bad for my head but my brain is clear!

Luxia: (sweatdrop) I don't think that is true. (turn to her Wyvern) you did this?

Lisesharte: yeah, I only fixed it because you're part of the chivalric order.

Luxia: chivalric order?

Lisesharte: it's a special forces unit made up of the most superior cadets.

Max: hmm, interesting.

Dexsam: not as interesting as the brain drainers falling off a cliff with a bolder.

Max grab his mouth to shut up.

Max: please continue.

Then she give the sword to luxia,

Lisesharte: I recognize that your real ability as a drag-knight is sufficient enough for this. Since we are a new country, I want you to help us.

Max: you can count on us(he let go of dexam's lip)

Dexsam: why you have to do that bro? I almost lost my lips so I wont speak.

Max: that was the point.

Luxia: I'll do what I can.(Accept the sword)

Dexsam: and you'll help us against our enemies too.

Lisesharte smiled at them.

Max: so what next?

Dexsam: lets go paint the town purple!

Max: dex!

Dexsam: fine, what next Lisesharte?

Lisesharte: you three formally enrolled when the 3 year student return from their campaign,(walk off then stop turn at them) oh, also this is a bit sudden, but can you take work requests?

**Timeksip**

They took a walk around town and looking around the market as max is holding dexsam's shirt to prevent him from literally panting the town purple.

Max: i swear dex stop.

Dexsam: come on just one!

Luxia: last you did we got angry mob chasing us!

Max: Behave or no rabbit hat!

Dexsam: (pouted and cross his arm) fine you guys no fun!

Lisesharte: Is he always like this?

Luxia: sadly yes

Dexsam: hey you say is bad! I'm not bad rabbit! I'm a good rabbit!

Max: you get freakin random violence out of your head.

Dexsam: it was self defense! And in mayhem for fun!

Max: I swear lil bro.

Dexsam: what? I'm no killer!

Max: I'm serious about no rabbit hat

Dexsam: fine, fine.

Luxia: at least he's with us and not unsupervised.

Max: true.

Lisesharte: from now on in order to form a team with the chivalric order, it is very important that you all understand each other.

Luxia: I see.

Lisesharte: and so, I wonder if there's a god restraint around here.

Dexsam: what about that one?

He pointed to a fancy restraint.

max: this will do.

Dexsam: dibs on the donuts!

Max: dex we talk about this!

Dexsam: fine.

Lisesharte: okay, shall we go in?

Luxia: m-miss lisha, i don't know about and expensive place...

Dexsam: is like higher then a mountain!

Lisesharte: it's fine, even if we look like this, since I'm a princess, i cant at least...(check her wallet) hu h? What?

Luxia: did you forget your wallet?

John: perhaps i could be a help. (came in)

they turn to see him with a wallet.

Dexsam: sweet! Now we can get grubs!

**Timeskip**

After ate some food at the restaurant.

Dexsam: I'm stuff like a turkey!

Max: I told you to slow down.

Dexsam: i couldn't help it, it was so yummy!

John: at least he's enjoying himself.

Max: yep.

Lisesharte: just how much did he just ate?

Max: you don't wanna know.

John: now, back to business.

As they went and up top is a tower bell to see the nice view.

John: nice.

Dexsam: the people looks like ant as I know!

Max: nice view.

Luxia: I've done some cleaning here before as a handygirl.

Max: then we grew to a place like this.

Luxia: yeah.

Max: also Lisesharte I'll be honest, everyone sees you a princess or a queen, but you know what I can tell in your eyes? Your a special person who's in shackle but yet to see be broken.

This surprise her to hear it from him as if he know.

Lisesharte: you know?

Dexsam: my brother and I know... and to luxia is different, that why we don't see her as a princess as well. she special and great, wanted a family and friend which she had right now along protection and not alone.

The two girl felt touch of the boys but mostly of how Max here see them are friend then just princess, as he show no fear as he'll do what he must to protect them at all cost even in death, that he always be the best drag knight but Kamen rider as well.

Max:(smile) that is why I'll do it to you Lisesharte, you suffer enough, (point at her) question! Are you happy to a person in front of you, sees you more then a queen and swear the life to be at your side until the end? Maruka? Daska?

Lisesharte: (smile) maruka.

Max:(eye smile and grin) the answer is...Maruka!

Then she went hugged him with all her might as he hugs back enjoying it. As his glasses almost fall, but he got it and use his handkerchief to clean it, luxia and Lisesharte blushes what he look without his glasses.

Luxia: _whoa…. I have no idea that his eyes are…._

Lisesharte:_ beautiful._

Max: hmm? Something wrong you two?

Luxia and Lisesharte: n-n-n-no!

Max:(put his glasses back on) alright. _Munch to how Dex and I know her brother, the of a black hero behind the mask, I have to heal her pain. Munch she can heal my pain as well._

**The Next day**

the twins were sleeping soundly well minis Dexsam's snoring.

Max whack his brother sleepily as Dexsam felt dizzy while sleep stopping the snoring, during the next day as morning when Luxia wakes up that she fall asleep, she have another nightmare about her past.

Then the bell rung as Dexsam fell off of the top bunk as he got up

Dexsam: i'm awake!

Max: come on D, let get Luxia and go.

Dexsam: roger that M!

They went outside finding someone as they regroup with luxia and john ,going the the workshop place as the girls been called by the teacher announce a large abyss and a monster brain drainer who's been mimic other people joining together.

Luxia: airi!

Airi: big sis.

Dexsam: what's going on?

Luxia: was everyone here?

Lisesharte: we'll be back you three.

Luxia: huh? Where are you going?

Dexsam: IS IT AN INVAS-

max grab his mouth as he mumble

Max: when this is over , i'll have to stuff the manner in your brain and your tone along yelling,got it ?

Dexsam nodded, max let go.

Dexsam: ow.

Tilfar: to her job.

Nokuto: yes, they are short handed.

Sharis: we as the members of the chivalric order have to leave whenever there's an emergency

Luxia: take care.

Dexsam: good luck out there!

max: careful

Lisesharte:(smile) i'll be fine, i'm strong!

max:(Smile) you sure are.

then she and her time run off get prepared

Krulcifer: since you four are studying aboard and are not members of the chivalric orders, you will stay behind.

Dexsam: heh. The hell I am, I want to show off! (run off)

Max grab him and whack him at the head hard leaving a bump

Dexsam: (rubbing his head) ow bro! Why you have to be like that?

Max the last time you show off you nearly blow up the entire building.

Dexsam: i said i was sorry! I wasn't expecting what i did to blow it up., I'm trying to show off being amazing.

Tilfar: just how much damage can this little fluffy can do?

Krulcifer: just how much damage can your little brother can do?

Max: trust me a lot, and we get into almsot trouble.

Dexsam: again i say i was sorry.

Max: which last time we came here of this school to meet luxia, you said we dont want trouble and now you are being hypocrite in every moment to cause trouble!

Dexsam: ok, ok calm down, I'll will not to go further like that.

Max: (deep sigh) anyway i get the feeling who behind the brain drainer alliance and taking control the abyass.

Dexsam: that true and who knows what will happen next.

**Meanwhile at the battle**

the drag-knights are flying around to encounter the monster abyss. it's a large liquid creature with a eye inside the body, then came in is 6 brain drainers.

Lisesharte: more of those creatures?

?: indeed.

They turn to see knight A flying to them.

Lisesharte: what the?

Knight A: hello my name is knight A, you girls shouldn't come to face us.

Lisesharte: what do you mean?

Knight. A: my master and his business with allies have plan since we're commanding abyss.

Girl 66: why are you commanding the abyss?!

Lisesharte: those things are dangerous!

Knight A: that's the idea, make them more dangerous, by evolving more

Lisesharte summon her cannon blaster

Lisesharte: Maximum energy replenishment! ...

Knight A chuckle as a flute noise played.

The creature start to shift and turn into a ball.

Lisesharte: wait! What that noise?

The creature start to shift and turn into a ball begin to glow.

As Philphie, dexsam, max and john hear it from a bit far distance.

Dexsam: hey bro did you hear that.

Max: yeah, the telltale sound of a flute.

John: me too

Dexsam: phi you hear it too?

She nodded.

Luxia: guys...

Phifully: that sound is...we can hear the sound of a whistle.

Max: something bad happen out there.

Luxia: sound of a whistle?

**Back to the battle**

Lisesharte landed on the ground as the abyss is now exploded.

Girl 32: it explode? It's everybody okay?

Then coming out of the waters are black dragonoid creatures.

Lisesharte: A gargoyle!

Then hundreds of them start to fill the skys.

Then each of the brain drainer who jump on their backs.

Knight A: now time to unleashed they copy and mimic from the victim (snap his finger)

The brain drainer burst their skin, their skin hard thick monstrous metal, exoskeleton and humanoid dragon person.

Lisesharte: wha-what on earth?!

Knight A: like'em?

Then a man with purple hair and have a green and white like drag knight mech flew next with knight. A.

Lisesharte: are you… the commander who deployed the troops from the royal capital?!

?: no, I came from the empire capital. My name is Ragreed fouse, Captian of the guard of the arcadia empire chivalrc order.

Lisesharte: Are you a traitor to the new Kingdom and gain new allies?

Ragreed: saying such scandalous things about people… I've simply returned to justice. Give me your energy and minds!

as he play his flute the gargoyles roared

Knight A: Brain drainer Knights, attack!

The brain drainers all roared and both units charge at the drag-knights as she batteling the brain dainers new power of blasting of their blaster and sword shield , as the gargoyles roaring flying around of attack, Lisesharte trying to hold them of but so munch being outnumber

Lisesharte: damn it.

**with max and they others**

they are watching the battle unfold.

Dexsam: this is not good, there getting desamated.

Luxia: (turn as nokuto return) what's wrong nokuto?! Did Something happen?

Nokuto: yes. This is an urgent situation.

Max: Dex, John let's move.

John: sure.

Dexsam: finally some action out there!

Luxis was about to go until airi in front of her, she look so worried of her big sister.

Airi: where are you planning to go?

Luxis: I'm going with them.

Airi: you cant defeat an abyss with the wyvern , you cant use your extra sword, there's nothing you can do!

Luxia:(Smile) it's okay airi , I wont be doing it alone.

Max: question! Can you stop your big sister from fighting? Maruka? Daska?

Dexsam: Answer this clue ! can we stop the enemies? By we giving up or we stand and fight ?

Airi: uh…

She begin to think.

Airi: Maruka and we stand and fight!

Max and dexsam smile at her.

Max: I promise we come back in one piece and protect your big sister.

Airi: you better. (hugs him)

Max smile then hugged her.

Luxia:(turn at Krulcifer) please protect this place.

The 3 boys nodded to each other as they run off.

**Back to the battle**

Lisesharte and her fellow drag-knights are fighting the enemies as she taking down the gargoyle.

Liesharte: **SPRAYSHOT!**

then two gargoyles went down as one was about to fly off, Lisesharte blasted it.

Liesharte: sharis, tillfar , is everyone safe?

Sharis: sorry primsess. We can't battle now, we're start our retreat now.

Liesharte: that's fine , i''m aiming for the boss whistle. It's likely that the whistle is the key to luring the abyss .

Ragreed: how clumsy , liesharte. A princess who is just a bitch living only to be faithful to a man, being sat at on the queen's throne was a mistake!

?: question! Are you fit to be call king? Maruka? Daska?

Ragreed: huh? who the hell-

?: the answer is, Daska!

then ragreed felt a shock as he scream of pain almost fall, Liesharte and the drag knight turn to see Quiz, Clue and Decade has arrived.

Ragreed: who the hell are you three?!

Quiz: Saving the world and obtaining the right answer! Kamen Rider Quiz!

Clue: the war is the question, to solve the missing puzzle by ending it, kamen rider! Clue!

Decade: (dust his hands) just a passing though kamen rider, Decade, remember that.

Ragreed kamen ridrs ?!

Quiz:(Turn Liesharte) hope we didn't keep you waiting.

She shakes her head with a smile.

Liesharte: no you didn't.

then knight A walked to the three riders.

Knight A: Quiz and Clue, the doc expect you to show up and so do I.

Clue: and who are you?

Knight A: I am Knight A.

Quiz: you brought those brain drainer,(turn at them) and now they look different.

Knight A: hehehe, the doc have been experimenting on those creatures.

Quiz: we'll see about that!

The two rider use and begin using their drag knights as they pulled there blades out of nowhere.

Quiz: concer all, symbol of power worthy of the overlord and the king, let us take over and destroy with the claws of blades! Overleader!

Clue: shine forth, a symbol of the universe and a curse to all who appose it, let us glitter brighty and cast upon a puzzling curse! Great Omega Dragon slayer.

Decade pull out his card but is Evol Black Hole.

Decade: hmm, Rodrick summon first rider, so...why not I turn to other rider then the main? (he insert the card)

**KAMEN RIDE! EVOL! BLACK HOLE FORM**!

**BLACK HOLE! BLACK HOLE! REVALOTION! FUHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

Then quiz and Clue flash in bright light while Decade is covered in blocks and sucked into a black hole, Decade Became kamen rider Evol Black Hole, Quiz just dawn his overleader armor but clue's armor is white pieses on the chest and thighs and black body, he has a red and white wings that is folded up to act like a cape, his helmet has an attachment that hasthree white spikes. The girls and the enemeis are shock and awe that quiz and clue can use their drag knight in their rider form

Ragreed: WHAT?!

Knight A: interesting.

Quiz: ready?

Clue: oh yeah.

They start to float and dash at Ragreed and her army as D-Evol begging using the steam gun to blasting each of the brain knight and gargoyle as luxia arrived.

Quiz: hey, your on time!

Luxia: amazing. (look at quiz and clue in drag knight) that's your drag-knight Dex?

Clue: sure are.

Quiz: Let's fight!

Then some of the brain knight charge in at the rider as quiz and clue up clashes their swords as sparks fly around. Ragreed charges in to try to kill one of the riders.

Quiz: question! Will you kill us and win? Maruka, daska?

Ragreed: yes we will. You riders! Maruka!

Quiz: (dodge his fist) answer… daska.

Then Ragreed cried in pain of felt shocked again.

Clue: answer this! How will you beat us while in our rider forms? Solve the missing piece!

Ragreed: damn you bastards!

Then felt a heavy shock as D-Black hole using his black hole to kill some of the graygole.

As the two rider dodges the brave knight claws and use their sword to clash at them.

Quiz: (pull out a question ice and flame symbol) let chill them out. (he insert it to his belt)

Two large question marks appeared and begin to formed an armor warp around merge, his right side a flaming hot armor exoskeleton and his left side an Armor tech color blue icy, both have question mark of hidden answer but the left side of a wrong answers.

**BURNING HOT! FREEZING COLD! ICY FLAMING QUESTION!**

Quiz: we are now in the trivia round!

Ragreed: Change as much as you want! YOUR GOING TO DIE!

Quiz: doubted

Ragreed: but did you know? I'm the one that put that crest on her stomach!

This make him shock and Liesharte tearing remember of her past.

Lisesharte:( touch her stomach) on me...

Quiz: ...question...I will painfully hurt you will my wrath, Maruka? Daska?

Ragreed: huh?! (somehow felt an aura as he shaken slightly)

Quiz: the answer is...MARUKA!

Then he is now on fire eruption causes a flame shockwaves at Ragreed in pain as quiz in speed slashing him with his sword and eblow hi back 2 times till roundhouse kick, sent ragreed to the ground got some burnt and his drag knight electric a bit.

Clue: shall we finish those guys off?

D-Evol: oh yeah

They look at the brain knight and gargoyle coming as D-Evol inserrt the card and close.

**FINAL ATTACK RIDE! E-E-EVOL!**

Clue: solve this puzzle! Will this final attack end you?

The enemy still roaring coming in as he chuckle

Clue: the piece of the puzzle is... Yes!

Clue and Quiz took out there together piece/explanation point as they insert to their belt.

**FINAL QUESTION!**

**FINAL PUZZLE!**

Quiz: question, will you survive this attack?

Clue: how are you going to block this attack?

They jump up behind the two panel walls as the panels are flashing on one or the other.

Rsgreed: what the?

Then quiz pop out of the X and Clue did the same. They delivered their kick to wipe clean off gargoyles and brain knights.

Quiz: phew.

Knight A: (clap his hands) I'm impressed.

Quiz: who is your boss?

Clue: and why doing this?

Knight A: hmm, hmm, not going to ask that question.

he open a portal behind him.

Knight A: we will meet again another time quiz. (he walk in and vanished)

Clue: he got away

Quiz: we'll fight him next time

They notice luxia is now fighting ragreedas she about to use her sword.

Clue: is she gonna what i think she is?

Quiz: oh yeah.

Clue: yay! Carnage! (pull out a bucket of popcorn) popcorn?

Quiz: you know you always be mistaken a villain with that stuff because (whack his head again)

Clue: ow ow ow! (hold his head)

Quiz: no one finding it helping, I'll help luxia.

Luxia: manfist, feast of the blood of god, dragon of death...the sever black clouds of heavens! (raised her sword up) Bahamut!

Then she is now wearing jet-black drag-knight and that's all they can see. A dark red dragon figure came, a flash happen as she is now wearing jet-black drag-knight and that's all they can see.

Quiz:)flew next to her) ready?

Luxia: yeah.

Ragreed: the black divine drag ride! Unbelievable...you have that?!

the two begin fly around in speed clashing and each fighting all of the enemies quiz burn and freeze them all.

Ragreed: luxia acardia, breasts! you're the seventh princess luxia arcadia, and I know you the last name mean a brilliant man who invested that drag knight! How?! You two a surviving member of the imperial family...you, prince and guardian of the empire...why are you raising your sword against us?(charge at the two) you two were expected to become a hero!

Luxia: reload on fire.

Quiz: Questionable Empire, question...will you survive? Maruaka? Daska?

Ragreed: you two traitors little-

Then slash passed them as explosion.

Quiz: the answer is...Daska (turn at luxia)_ they say she no hero as destroyer of the empire, but she is to me...the weakest undefeated drag knight and me, the Genius overlord Drag Knight but I go by kamen rider quiz! Stand by my friends size, that is the answer to any question I can do._


End file.
